The invention relates to a sensor apparatus (sensor device).
The invention further relates to a sensor system, comprising a write and/or read head and at least one sensor apparatus.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for operating a sensor apparatus.
WO 2016/108888 A1 discloses a temperature data logger.
WO 2014/070254 A1 discloses a body temperature logger.
WO 2010/151903 A1 discloses a closure mechanism for a container door.
The article “RF-Powered, Backscatter-Based Cameras” by S. Naderiparizi, Z. Kapetanovic, J. R. Smith, deals with apparatuses which have an RF-energy supply.
The article “An RFID-Enabled Wireless Strain Gauge Sensor for Static and Dynamic Structural Monitoring” by E. DiGiampaolo, A. DiCarlofelice and A. Gregori in IEEE SENSORS JOURNAL, VOL. 17, NO. 2, Jan. 15, 2017, pages 286-294 deals with the wireless sensor technology of mechanical voltage measurements.
The article “Design of an RFID-Based Battery-Free Programmable Sensing Platform” by A. P. Sample, D. J. Yeager, P. S. Powledge, A. V. Mamishev, J. R. Smith, in IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON INSTRUMENTATION AND MEASUREMENT, VOL. 57, NO. 11, NOVEMBER 2008, pages 2608-2615 deals with a wireless identification and sensor platform.
The article “WISPCam: A Battery-Free RFID Camera” by S. Naderiparizi, A. N. Parks, Z. Kapetanovic, B. Ransford, J. R. Smith, also deals with such systems.
The article “Chain: Tasks and Channels for Reliable Intermittent Programs” by A. Colin and B. Lucia, OOPSLA Proceedings of the 2016 ACM SIGPLAN International Conference on Object-oriented Programming, pages 514-530 deals with “intermittent computing”. The article “A Simpler, Safer Programming and Execution Model for Intermittent Systems” by B. Lucia and B. Ransford, PLDI′15, Jun. 13-17, 2015, Portland, Oreg., USA, pages 575-585 also deals with intermittent computing.
The article “Self-Localizing Battery-Free Cameras” by S. Naderiparizi, A. P. Sample, J. R. Smith, Y. Zhao, J. Youngquist deals with RFID-sensor networks.